Adventures in Isle de Lima
by Riri Goei
Summary: Princess Rachel Berry of the Berry Kingdom is missing! It is now up to Prince Finn Hudson and his loyal knights to find the princess before an ancient and horrible beast is awaken from its slumber and destroy the beautiful Isle de Lima. Can the young prince save his beloved princess? Or will he fail? Finchel tribute.
1. The Disappearance of Princess Rachel B

**Hey guys! It's Riri Goei here, with a brand new story, Adventures In Isle de Lima! This fanfiction is ****_very_**** different from any of the fanfictions I had written before. It is more like a fairy tale, with Glee characters as people from medieval times. I hope you'll enjoy this story, because I had so much fun writing this and imagining all that happens here. Please review, follow, favorite, share, etc. Thank you, and happy reading!**

**P.S. This story is dedicated to Cory Monteith. This is like my personal tribute to Cory and Finn as a character. Rest in peace, Cory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the picture I use in this story. The picture belongs to .com, taken from .com**

Chapter One: The Disappearance of Princess Rachel Berry

The Berry Kingdom, dwelling on the north of the exotic Isle de Lima, woke up one fine day to the most shocking news: Princess Rachel Berry had disappeared.

The brown-haired princess was last seen entering her bedroom last night, escorted by her ladies-in-waiting, after a quiet dinner with her fathers. Alas, when one of her ladies-in-waiting, Tina Cohen-Chang, went to tend to the princess the following morning, she found the princess's bed unoccupied.

Kings Hiram and Leroy Berry were in utmost distress; King Hiram, draped in his purple robe, paced restlessly around the majestic throne room of the Berry castle, pulling at his short-cropped, salt-pepper hair, racking his brain as to where his precious angel could possibly be. King Leroy, always the calmer of the two rulers, remained seated in his throne, planning on what they should do next.

"A great search has been conducted all around the kingdom, my Hiram dear," King Leroy said, trying to console his partner. "We have sent armies around the kingdom, and even to the forest, too. I'm sure Rachel just went for a walk and got lost somewhere. I'm sure she'll be back soon, unharmed." Though King Leroy tried hard to think otherwise, his own words sounded like complete lies to his ears. What was he saying? He knew their Rachel enough to know that she would never sneak out of the castle without her ladies-in-waiting. He knew that Rachel always woke up at the same time every day, and that she never missed her daily routine of exercise, aromatherapy bath, and vocal practice every morning. No; his Rachel was not someone who could simply _disappear_. King Hiram had good reason to be anxious over this disappearance.

"What if she was kidnapped?" King Hiram whirled around to face King Leroy. "What if she was taken by evil witches in the middle of the night? What if she was stolen by a dragon, or an eagle, or one of those bloody, giant vultures? What if our baby was hurt? Scared? Mur –" King Hiram clasped a hand over his own mouth, not wanting to curse the fate of his one and only daughter. He swallowed, then started pacing back and forth again.

"We have to wait, Hiram dear," King Leroy said consolingly. "It is still morning; our knights have barely started their search. We must wait, and we will see if our darling is anywhere to be found. I am sure she is all right."

* * *

The sun had set over the horizon, casting a warm, orange glow over the prosperous Berry kingdom, and yet Princess Rachel Berry had not been found. King Hiram began to moan anxiously again, wringing his skinny arms around as he resumed his habit of pacing back and forth in the throne room. By now, King Leroy had finally acknowledged the fact that his princess really was missing. There would be no point in trying to relieve King Hiram with lies anymore now.

"We have to do _something_," King Hiram told King Leroy, his face filled with agony. "We have to put up drawings of our Rachel, spread it all over the kingdom, even spread it all over Isle de Lima. Let everyone know that our baby is missing. Let everyone help us in finding her, in keeping her safe! Send armies all over the island, search everywhere, every hidden place, every secret hideouts, every castle, every house! Tear every house from brick to brick if we have to. We. Have. To. Find. Our. Baby." He moaned again, and started muttering to himself as he walked away from King Leroy.

King Leroy, deep in thought, had finally come to a conclusion. "There is someone we could ask for help," he said, looking at King Hiram.

King Hiram rushed to him immediately. "Who?" he demanded. "Where? How do we reach this person? Tell me, Leroy. We must act, quickly! By any means necessary!"

King Leroy held King Hiram's hands as he stared deep into his eyes, filled with determination and newfound hope.

"We must seek help from one of the bravest, noblest people in Isle de Lima," he said. "We must seek the aid of our own little princess's fiancée, the one and only Prince Finn Hudson."

* * *

The news of Princess Rachel Berry's mysterious disappearance reached the ears of Prince Finn Hudson the following day.

He had just awakened from a deep slumber when a small, brown-haired page boy came running up to him with a note. "Important message for Your Majesty," the boy said, bowing down as he delivered his message. "His Highness King Burt and Her Majesty Queen Carol wish to see Your Majesty Prince Finn at the throne room immediately. Urgent matter to be discussed."

"Thank you, Rory," Prince Finn said, and the page boy Rory gave another bow before running away.

A short moment later, Prince Finn pushed open the massive oak doors to the throne room of the Hummel-Hudson castle. The throne room was one of grand proportions, with ceilings reaching up to ten feet high and decorated glass windows surrounding the room. A lush, crimson carpet extended from the doors to the two thrones in the far end of the room. One throne was made out of gold, while the other in silver. Both were adjourned with pearls, jewels, and the royal seal of the kingdom, two Hs encircled by a red laurel wreath.

Seated on the gold throne was King Burt Hummel, with his sharp, keen eyes and hard-set jaw. He was dressed in his scarlet robe as usual, and his golden crown glittered on top of his balding head.

Right next to him was his lovely wife, Queen Carol Hudson. Queen Carol had on her scarlet robe as well, accompanied by a beautiful peach-colored dress that swayed gracefully around her feet. Her shoulder-length, light brown hair seemed to sparkle under the glow of her golden tiara.

Queen Carol smiled at her son as Prince Finn kneeled before his parents. She had always loved her son dearly, and he was a source of great pride to the elegant queen.

"Father, mother," Prince Finn greeted them in humbleness. "You have summoned me?"

"Yes, Finn," King Burt sighed. "I fear we have a rather pressing situation at hand."

Prince Finn rose from the ground. "What situation, father?"

King Burt handed him a scroll of parchment. "This came at dawn," he informed the young prince. "It is a note, a letter, from Kings Leroy and Hiram Berry, from the Berry kingdom."

_There is problem in the Berry kingdom? _Prince Finn thought as he unrolled the parchment. It was the kingdom where his beautiful fiancée, Princess Rachel Berry, lived. _I wonder if Princess Rachel is all right?_

Prince Finn started reading the message.

_To Your Majesties King Burt Hummel, Queen Carol Hudson, and Prince Finn Hudson,_

_Greetings from the Berry kingdom. May this letter find you and your kingdom within good health. _

_It is in our deepest regrets to present you with grim news: our daughter, our angel, Princess Rachel Berry, has been declared missing. Our darling was last seen fortnight, and has not been seen since. We are most distressed about her safety and wellbeing, and we are also in fear that she may have been kidnapped._

_This letter was written for the purpose of requiring the Hummel-Hudson kingdom's aid in finding our beloved princess. We also wish to seek the help of the noble Prince Finn Hudson, who is not only the bravest prince in Isle de Lima, but also the betrothed to Princess Rachel. We acquire kindly of Prince Finn's assistance in locating the whereabouts of our princess and returning her safely to our kingdom, where she rightfully belongs._

_Princess Rachel is most loved by our kingdom, and she is our one and only precious daughter. She is the jewel, the star and the heart of the Berry kingdom. She is the sole purpose of all the happiness and prosperity the Berry kingdom possesses. We plead to Your Majesties to aid us in finding our beloved princess, and the Berry kingdom shall forever be indebted to the Hummel-Hudson kingdom if Your Majesties comply to our sincere request. We plead that you send word to us immediately regarding your decision._

_Our warmest regards,_

_King Leroy Berry_

_King Hiram Berry_

Prince Finn rolled the parchment back. He was surprised to hear this most dismal news. His betrothed, his lovely Princess Rachel Berry, had disappeared, and there was a possibility that she was in danger. One thing soon became clear to Prince Finn.

"I have to save her," he announced to King Burt. "I have to find where she is."

"Indeed, son," King Burt answered. "Kings Leroy and Hiram have put their faith in you. They believe that you are capable of locating the princess and returning her to her kingdom. You must find her, Finn. The Berry kingdom has been a close acquaintance, and you are betrothed to Princess Rachel. You must save her. Besides," the king stared at the floor bitterly, "I know how it feels to lose one's child."

Queen Carol placed an affectionate hand over her husband's arm.

"Your Majesty," someone interrupted the family discussion. A knight in silver armor approached the thrones and kneeled on the king and queen's feet. His body was sturdily built, and his head was shaved completely, save for a line of thick, brown hair running along the middle of it. He was the Hummel-Hudson's captain of the guards, Noah Puckerman. "My army is ready to begin the search for Princess Rachel Berry," he reported. "I myself shall lead some of my best men East, to seek help from the Schuester kingdom. My own brother is the captain of the guards for His Majesty King William Schuester, and I believe that they will also lend us a helping hand. King William is, as I recalled, quite fond of the princess."

"Great job, Captain Puckerman," King Burt said approvingly. "Now go, do your duty."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Best of luck to Your Majesty Prince Finn as well." Captain Puckerman bowed and retreated from the throne room.

"Now, what plan do you have in mind, son?" King Burt returned his attention to Prince Finn. "How are you going to save your princess?"

Prince Finn found himself at a loss for words. He had not a single clue as to where or how he would find the princess.

"I do not know," he admitted. "But I know just the right person to ask."

**So… that's the first chapter. Pretty lengthy, but I hope you like it. Who do you think Prince Finn would ask for advice on how to find Princess Rachel? And where ****_is_**** Princess Rachel exactly? What has happened to her?**

**Please tell me what you think of the story! I'd love to hear what you Gleeks think of it. I hope you like it! :)**


	2. The Quest

**Hi, I'm back with a new chapter for this story. So I decide to update one chapter each week, preferably Wednesdays and/or Tuesdays, because chapters in this story will be lengthy and I don't want to torture you guys with lengthy chapters every other day. Enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Chapter Two: The Quest

The large, wooden door gave an eerie creek as Prince Finn pushed it open.

"Master?"

The chamber was cold and dark, and Prince Finn was unable to see anything at first. After a while, he could make out the shapes of wooden tables arranged all over the chamber. The Master's many books, gizmos, and gadgets lied scattered on the dusty tables.

Prince Finn walked deeper into the dimly-lit chamber, careful not to touch any of the Master's appliances. He spotted thick, leather-bound books, scrolls of parchment, abandoned quills, and empty ink bottles on the floor. The gadgets on top of the tables looked like they came from an alternate world – buzzing metal stakes, bronze cylinders with massive bronze knobs, silver balls dangling from a piece of string and sending bright sparks around the room.

There were notes pasted over the walls, notes of numbers and words that Prince Finn never understood. There were rough charcoal sketches of bizarre machineries and gadgets that seemed to belong to a distant future. Prince Finn had always admired his Master's brilliant mind; he had always considered him the most intelligent person in the entire Isle de Lima.

"Master?" Prince Finn called out. There came a loud explosion from the back of the chamber, and Prince Finn leaped in surprise. "Master?" he asked again, more quietly this time.

He ventured cautiously to the back of the chamber. The air grew more humid the further he went. His ears caught a distant buzzing sound. Next a shower of purple sparks appeared in front of him. He moved deeper in, and found himself staring at an odd sight.

A large, crystal orb was floating in mid-air, with bright purple sparks sputtering off it. The crystal orb was spinning on its orbit, and from a distance one could easily mistake it as the moon. The orb was spinning furiously as Prince Finn drew nearer, attracted by the beauty of its glowing figure and the purple sparks it gave off.

He extended a hand to touch the whirling orb.

"Do not touch it," a voice warned him from the darkness, and Prince Finn retreated.

From the shadows, the sole figure of his Master appeared. He was a petite and skinny man, with brown hair and eyes that shone with intelligence. A pair of squarely shaped glasses covered his eyes; his Master had told him that the glasses helped him to see things more clearly, though truthfully, Prince Finn never had the slightest clue as to how the glasses truly worked.

His Master had also created one outstanding invention. An accident befell him when he was merely a child, causing obtrusive damage to his feet. Ever since he was run over by a wagon carrying supplies of vegetables when he was only eight, Prince Finn's Master was unable to walk. Nevertheless, with his intellectual mind, he invented a gadget that enabled him to move around without having to walk. An invention he liked to call, "the chair of wheels." It was simply a wooden chair equipped with four sets of interlocking wheels, which almost made the chair look like a minuscule version of a wagon or a horse cart. His Master always made use of this chair whenever he wanted to travel, and Prince Finn had never seen him without his precious chair.

"Master Artie," Prince Finn bowed to his most respected Master. He walked to the back of Master Artie's chair of wheels, ready to assist in pushing his chair forward.

"My brave prince and pupil," Master Artie offered Prince Finn a smile. "Do not touch the orb of crystals, my prince. It may harm your very soul." Master Artie watched the sparking crystal orb's movements with wonder. "It is quite a discovery, finding this rare piece of historical evidence. Are you aware that this orb had been buried underground in the ruins of the old western kingdom for almost a thousand years?"

"No," Prince Finn admitted, stupidity washing over him. "Master Artie, I came here because I needed your help. Princess Rachel Berry is missing, and the Berry kingdom has asked me to look for her. But, Master Artie, I do not know where or how to look for her. So I turn to you for guidance, as I always have, o mighty Master."

Master Artie sat in silence for a moment before addressing Prince Finn once more. "Missing, you say?" he asked, curiosity visible on his face. "Wheel me over to that table, Finn. There is a book I need to read."

Prince Finn pushed the wheeled chair over to one of the wooden tables. A cluster of old books were piled on top of it. Master Artie picked one of the books up and scanned the cracked, aged pages.

"Ah," Master Artie murmured after a moment of silent reading. "I have the answer now."

"What is it?" Prince Finn asked eagerly. "Tell me, Master."

Master Artie thrust the ancient book onto Prince Finn's hands. He grunted at its weight. His Master pointed to a page.

"To find Princess Rachel's whereabouts," he said, "you need to find the Queens of the Jewels."

"The Queens of what?" Prince Finn asked.

"Isle de Lima is divided into four equal parts," Master Artie explained. "The Berry kingdom on the north, the Hummel-Hudson kingdom on the west, the Schuester kingdom on the east, and the land of the Queen of the Jewels on the south." He pointed at the page containing the map of the Isle de Lima. "The Queens of the Jewels are three ancient, immortal queens. They are three of the most beautiful queens this universe has ever known. They are said to be powerful, for they possess magical abilities. They are magical beings, my prince. For thousands of years, people from all over the isle have come to beg the three queens to grant them their wishes."

"They sound pretty generous," Prince Finn said, relieved.

"Not quite," Master Artie shook his head. "The three queens only allowed certain people into their castles. Brave people, honest people, those they chose personally to assist. People they took favor in. It is said that the queens only choose a handful of people every year, and reject the rest."

Prince Finn swallowed nervously. "What must I do to gain their favor, Master?"

"Nobody knows," Master Artie answered. "The queens pick people out of their own wills. It could be anybody. Upon arriving in the borders of the southern kingdom, you would need to state your purpose of arrival to the soldiers guarding the queens' dominions, and the queens shall decide whether or not to allow you into their premises." Master Artie flipped another page of the book and pointed at several words. "If you are able to enter the kingdom, the queens would give you tasks. Demands, inquiries you would need to oblige to in order to satisfy the queens' hearts. They would want to know if they have chosen the right person, if you were deserving of their help. If you manage to complete these tasks and please the queens, you would be granted one wish, and one wish only." Master Artie placed a hand on Prince Finn's arm. "Only then would you find your precious princess."

Prince Finn clenched his jaw. "If this is the path I must take, then I will take it. Whatever it may cost me to save my beloved princess." He announced.

"Then find the Queen of the Jewels you shall," Master Artie said, nodding his head with pride. "The Queen of Diamonds, the Queen of Rubies, and the Queen of the Jades."

"I shall present this information to my father and mother," Prince Finn told his Master. "And I shall leave for the quest immediately."

"Wait, my boy," Master Artie stopped the prince before he could rush out of the cold and dark chamber. "There is something I must give you." Master Artie picked a leather pouch off the table on his right and handed it to his pupil. Prince Finn felt the sack underneath his fingertips; he presumed that they contained grains, or beans. "Whenever you need to communicate with me," Master Artie said, "whenever you need my assistance, open this sack, throw one into water, and I shall be there for you."

Prince Finn gripped the sack. "I am most grateful, Master," he said, bowing to Master Artie for the final time. "Pray that the fates look kindly upon me."

"I will, my noble prince," Master Artie promised. "My prayers will always be with you. The best of luck."

* * *

As soon as Prince Finn informed King Burt and Queen Carol about the quest to find the Queen of the Jewels, King Burt ordered the prince to leave at once.

"You shall waste no time," King Burt said.

"You shall also bring two companions for your journey, son," Queen Carol added. "Two of our kingdom's bravest knights shall go on this quest with you." She clapped her hands, and two knights in armor entered the throne room, kneeling in front of the royal family.

The first knight had hair the color of the sun and bright, blue eyes. The second knight was slightly more muscular than the first, with chestnut-colored hair and eyes.

"Knights Sam Evans and Ryder Lynn," Queen Carol introduced the knights to Prince Finn. "They are the best in the Hummel-Hudson kingdom."

"Now go, young prince," King Burt said. "Go and save your princess."

**Ta-daah! The second chapter is done! What do you think of Artie as Finn's "Master"? Isn't he such a badass? Lol. And Sam and Ryder, of course, must be my heroes because I love them both so much and they do have the potential to become knights hahaha. Let's see if Prince Finn succeeds in finding the Queen of the Jewels! Any guesses on who the three queens are? ;)**


	3. The Tower of July

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Turns out my Wednesdays will be pretty hectic (I finish classes at 2.30 pm) so let's see how the updating goes on next… anyways, please review, favorite, follow, share, etc. Would love to hear what you think of the story!**

Chapter Three: The Tower of July

Princess Rachel Berry woke up on a bed that was not her own. The young, brown-haired princess sat up in astonishment as she tried to process where she was.

The bed she had slept on was narrow and uncomfortable, very different from her own large and soft mattress at the Berry castle. The quilt was sewn from harsh cloth, in the color of powder blue. The room she had woken up in was made entirely out of stones; black, gleaming stones that was cold to her touch. There was nothing but a tiny wooden table at her bedside, with a jug of water and an empty glass on top of it. A gaping hole on one side of the wall served as a window.

Princess Rachel scrambled out of the indecent bed and ran to the window.

What she saw shocked her.

The room she was being held in was at least thirty feet off the ground. Down below, she could make out the shape of a house. It was attached to the high tower she was in, and it seemed to Princess Rachel's eyes to be a miniature of a real castle. The house and the tower both had dark roofs and ugly, gray walls.

Some distance off the tower, smaller, uglier houses were scattered around a barren land. Everywhere she looked, Princess Rachel could only find bleak-looking houses and dry, deserted land. Withering thorn bushes sprouted out of the crackled ground, giving the area an eerie sensation.

Princess Rachel shuddered and backed away from the window. She glanced up at the sky and realized that she could not even spot the Sun. Back home, in the Berry kingdom, the Sun was always shining brightly. Now, all Princess Rachel could see were somber clouds. The air chilled the fragile-looking princess to the bone. She could not tell if it was morning, afternoon, or evening. Everything just seemed so dark. She looked down at her tattered, mud-splattered nightgown, and began to cry.

"Why the weeping, Your Majesty?"

Princess Rachel turned around to see a girl enter her room with a plate of bread. She was young, most likely a couple of years younger than the princess. Her hay-colored hair fell in graceful curls around her shoulders. Her eyes were in a light shade of brown. She was clothed in a simple white dress that reached her ankles. Her feet were wrapped in thin, leather sandals. She was startlingly beautiful, and Princess Rachel would have thought of her as a fine-looking young woman, if it was not for the evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Good day," Princess Rachel said, folding her hands in front of her dirty nightgown. Her bare feet were cold from standing on the stone floor for so long. "May I ask you where I am? Who are you? What am I doing here? Most importantly, how did I _get_ here?"

"Such a duck," the girl said, shaking her head as she put the plate of bread on the room's sole table. The light-haired girl had a sense of arrogance coming off her, and her eyes and smile were cold as she addressed the princess once more. "My Mistress was right when she told me you could not keep your beak shut."

Princess Rachel was aghast and reflexively put a hand over her mouth. "How dare you!" she said, cheeks flaming from shame. "Do you not know who I am? I am Rachel Berry, the princess of –"

"The Berry kingdom, and blah, and blah, and blah," the girl said, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Everyone knows who you are, lady. You throw parties and make public appearances and brag about yourself to just everyone you meet, sure, no one will know who you are."

She took a step closer, and the princess tried to resist the urge to recoil in fear. She was a princess, for goodness sake! She would not be oppressed by a mere girl!

But Princess Rachel Berry felt something resembling fear from the pit of her stomach as she stared into the demonic girl's brown eyes. "You know something, little princess? You are no longer at your kingdom now. You are no longer at your comfort place, your home. No one is here to bow to you. No one is here to compliment how you look or how you do things, no one is here to prepare you warm baths and to lie your silk dresses on the bed, to cook you a banquet of a dinner, to polish your ugly tiara... there are no fathers here to spoil you, to lie about how talented you are. In here, you are nothing but a sad, lonely, weak, powerless, ugly little –"

"Kitty."

A second stranger appeared in the room. This time, it was a woman, though she could easily pass for the younger girl's mother. She had the same hay-colored hair, although her eyes were a lighter shade than the girl's. She was leaning by the room's doorway, arms folded in front of her bosoms, shaking her head and smiling at the younger girl. She had that similar, sinister look in her eyes that made Princess Rachel shudder. Just by looking at her face, the princess knew that this woman was not someone she wanted to make troubles with. She reminded her of a wolf, and the princess was her prey.

The younger girl curtsied in front of the woman, pleased to be in the presence of her Mistress. "Lady July," she said, smiling proudly. "Good afternoon, my lady."

The woman approached the younger girl, Kitty, and the princess. She placed an arm over Kitty's shoulder and beamed down at her as if Kitty was indeed a daughter she was proud of. "Now, sweet darling, what did I tell you about treating our guest nicely?"

"But I _was_ being nice, my lady," Kitty defended herself, much to Princess Rachel's dismay. "That was me showing all my kindness. I brought her bread."

Lady July poked at Kitty's nose and she giggled contentedly. "You are my precious darling," the older woman told her. Kitty's eyes sparkled in glee. "Let me have a word with our guest of honor, will you, sugar? Go and deliver some bread for the prisoners."

Kitty looked disappointed to go, but she curtsied one more time to her lady and exited the room, giving Princess Rachel another satanic look before disappearing.

Now, it was only the princess and the lady.

"Good afternoon, my dear princess," Lady July said, offering her a mocking, warm smile. "I am Lady Cassandra July, and you are currently residing at the Tower of July, the ancient ruins of my family." She spread her arms wide. "Welcome!"

"I believe there may have been some misunderstanding," Princess Rachel began cautiously. "Beg your pardon, Lady July, but my place is not here. I belong rightfully to the Berry kingdom, where I had gone to sleep in last night, but right now I fear –"

"Silence!" Lady July screeched, and Princess Rachel took a step back in fear. Lady July's eyes were as cold as a snake's as she spoke her next words. "You are mistaken if you think that you are here as our guest, o spoiled young princess. You are here as my prisoner. You have something that serves as a purpose for me, and I shall not release you until my plan is fulfilled!"

Princess Rachel was on the verge of tears. She hugged herself tightly as she continued to keep as much distance as she could with the maniacal lady. "W… what purpose?" she asked timidly, dreading the answer. "What do I have in my possession that you could possibly want? I am not in one of my expensive dresses, I do not wear any of my jewelry, and I do not bring anything that could possibly be –"

"Silence, you fool!" Lady July pointed a menacing finger at her, and the princess held her tongue. "The nature of the thing in your obsession shall be revealed later. As for now, you would have to be content with this room and the other conveniences my household bring to you. I warn you, do not dare to escape from me, for the worst torture would fall upon you if you try so much as to set a foot out of the bricks of this tower. Heed my warning, girl! Be wise! Be wise, be obedient, and you shall live."

Princess Rachel swallowed, horrified. She did not have the courage to say another word to the terrifying Lady July. She kept her head down and nodded, signaling her understanding. Yes, she would heed the lady's warning, although her heart sunk at the thought of not being able to leave this tiny and uncomfortable room. Yes, she would not try to escape, and be a good prisoner to the lady.

Once she had the princess under her control, Lady July took a deep breath and resumed the calm demeanor she had had earlier. She folded her hands neatly in front of her, smiled at the princess, and said, "Please, eat. We have provided you with lunch. If you ever need more water to drink, just bang on the door, and one of my servants shall come and fetch water for you."

Without another word, Lady July retreated from the room. She closed the large, wooden door, and the princess could hear the click of the brass key as it was locked.

Princess Rachel Berry sat on her meager and rigid bed, with her filthy nightgown, bare feet, and nothing but a loaf of cold bread and a jug of water for her lunch.

Silently, she began to cry.

**Aww, poor Princess Rachel! I think Rachel would make for a beautiful princess, don't you? And what do you think of Kitty being one of Cassandra's servants? I needed someone evil to be Cassie's sidekick and Kitty is the only one up for the job. Anyway, keep on reading! Prince Finn is about to start his quest! And who's excited for season five tomorrow?**


	4. The Ambush

Chapter Four: The Ambush

"So," Prince Finn began the conversation, "you two are the best knights in our kingdom?"

"Yessir," Knight Sam answered, giving the prince a quick salute. "Knight Ryder here is the best navigator in the army, and both of us are talented swordsmen. You have this quest in good hands, Your Majesty."

"A good navigator, you say?" Prince Finn looked at the brown-haired Knight Ryder with interest. "My mother chose the right companions, then. Tell me, Ryder, where are we to go to reach the southern border?"

"Towards the river, Your Majesty," Knight Ryder said, lowering his head in humbleness. "Once we reach the river, we must go around the Titans' Mountain, then through the Forest of the Mist. Once we have passed the forest, we shall be a few short distances away from the southern border."

"Do you know how to reach the river?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Then you lead," Prince Finn said, slowing down his brown stallion.

Knight Ryder stared at the prince, surprised. "I, my lord?" he asked.

"I have complete faith in you," Prince Finn said with a smile. "My mother trusted you, so will I. You are our navigator in this journey, so you shall lead us to the southern kingdom."

Knight Ryder nodded and moved his brown horse to the front of the line. "We are only a short distance away from the castle, so I presume that we will cross one or two villages soon. If we have no disturbances, we will arrive by the river at sundown."

The trio stopped at a nearby village to have their lunch, then continued their journey. A short way over the edges of the village, the road forked into two similar paths. The path on the right had dark, muddy ground tainted with horse hooves. Massive trees with long branches and ruddy barks cover either side of it. The path on the left was surrounded with smaller trees, and the ground looked more solid.

"Right," Knight Ryder exclaimed. "We take the right path."

"Into that dark and dingy forest?" Knight Sam questioned, knitting his eyebrows doubtfully. "Nay, Ryder. It is not a good path."

"It is the right path," Knight Ryder insisted. "The other path will take us longer to reach the river. See all these horse hooves? Everyone else go through this path if they are to reach the Southern border. The other road is the road less traveled."

Knight Sam was about to protest one more time, but Prince Finn silenced him. "Knight Ryder is the leader," he reminded his fair-haired companion. "So we shall go to the right."

"All right," Knight Sam grumbled. "But do not blame me if we ever get lost inside."

* * *

The deeper they walked into the path, the darker their surroundings seemed to be. The trees were thicker now, with barks and branches the color of charcoal. The ground became shoddier, and soon their horses' hooves were caked with mud. Cold wind whistled through the branches, and they could hear the distant sound of a thunderstorm.

Halfway through the path, the tree branches grew incredibly thick and extensive that they lost sight of the sky. Soon they would be engulfed in complete darkness.

"I do not like the looks of this," Knight Sam said with a slight shudder. "Does anyone bring a lamp?"

"We have three lamps in the bags, but we do not have the –" Knight Ryder stopped mid-sentence; he had halted his horse, and he was now standing erect, silent and wary.

"Ryder, what is it?" Prince Finn asked in a hushed whisper.

Knight Ryder put a finger in the air, a sign of warning. "I am sure I heard something," he exclaimed. "Over there, by the dark bushes. I think it might be something resembling… a laugh."

Silence.

"There it is again," Knight Ryder said. Prince Finn grew wary as his companion pricked his ears to catch the disturbingly mysterious sound. "I swear, Your Majesty, it is the sound of laughter."

"Now don't you dare try to scare me, Lynn!" Knight Sam said inconveniently. "There is not any living soul here that can possibly la – AAAAAHHH!"

Knight Sam nearly toppled off his horse as someone – or some_thing_ – grabbed hold of his horse's legs. The horse whinnied in surprise as it crashed to the ground. Knight Sam tumbled to the dirty ground, his entire body splattered with mud. His belongings were scattered all around him.

"It's an ambush!" Knight Ryder bellowed. Just as he was about to unsheathe his sword, another creature yanked his horse out of the ground. Knight Ryder was thrown to the nearest tree, head throbbing in pain.

Prince Finn unsheathed his sword, but it was useless to try and fight if they were unable to see their foes. Prince Finn hacked and swung his sword around to no avail. All he got was empty air. The sound of hysterical laughing filled the air. It was not the sound of a human; it was the laughter of a monster.

A heartbeat later, his horse, too, was pulled out from underneath him. The young prince fell to the ground and his sword flew out of his reach.

At last, the mysterious creatures exposed themselves.

One of them pounced onto Prince Finn, landing on his chest. The prince found himself face-to-face with the most hideous creature he had ever seen. Its eyes were round and yellow, with a narrow black slit in the middle; its long nose was crooked; its ears were pointed; its lips were purple, its mouth filled with sharp-pointed, yellowing teeth, and foul-smelling saliva dropped out of the corners of its mouth. Its skin was in the color of old parchment, with tufts of white hair sprouting like poisonous weeds all over its body. Its entire body, which was not very big, was shriveled and filled with wrinkles. Its hands seemed more like claws with razor-sharp fingernails. Its tiny yet horrendous body was covered in a simple brown clothing.

What scared Prince Finn the most was the sounds the creatures were making. They were hissing and giggling and laughing maniacally in his ears. Their voices were like sandpaper, rough and croaked. They sent shivers down the prince's spine.

The creature on top of the prince started opening its mouth. It opened wider and wider, until the prince could catch a glimpse of its jagged, deadly teeth…

"Watch out!"

A slash of a sword, and the creature dissolved into black dust with a yelp. Knight Ryder had slain the creature.

"Watch out for them, Your Majesty," Knight Ryder said as he hurriedly helped the prince get back to his feet. "These are not ordinary creatures we are dealing with. These are Slushie Goblins. They attack their prey by spraying –"

One Slushie Goblin darted at Knight Sam, opened its mouth, and a bright blue liquid came frothing out of its mouth. The liquid splashed Knight Sam in the face, who screamed frantically and dropped his sword.

"Slushies," Knight Ryder finished after slaying yet another Slushie Goblin from attacking him. "Those colorful liquid are called slushies, and they are very cold. If it hits your eyes, Your Majesty, you will be temporarily blinded. We must act quickly."

"Got it!" Prince Finn retrieved his fallen sword and stood back-to-back with Knight Ryder.

"Listen to their laughter," Knight Ryder advised. "That is how you detect them. Evans, are you all right?"

"Arghhhh you bloody fools you bloody horrible ugly damned creatures oh for goodness sake my eyes!" Knight Sam roared as he stumbled around in the dark to find his sword. Once he had found it, he pulled it off the muddy ground and swung it randomly. By sheer luck, he managed to evaporate two Slushie Goblins, sending them to black dust, both crying in fury.

Prince Finn tried to concentrate on the goblins' voices. But although he tried, he still could not pinpoint the exact locations of the goblins. They moved around so fast; they darted around the three men, doing a dance of their own, bursting into insane laughter, running past them and shoving them around mercilessly.

One Slushie Goblin risked getting out of the darkness to spray Prince Finn with a red-colored slushie. Luckily, Prince Finn's quick reflexes allowed him to duck and avoid getting hit in the face. He then thrust his sword upward and killed the creature.

Knight Sam was still on the ground, multicolored slushies splattered along his entire body. His sword was still in his hand, but now at least half a dozen goblins were crawling all over him. His hair was drenched with green-colored slushie, and he was still unable to open his eyes.

"Grab the horses!" Knight Ryder instructed as an orange slushie hit his neck. He swung his sword to the right and two more goblins dispersed. By now, though, more and more goblins were closing in on them. They started to cling on Knight Ryder and Prince Finn's legs. Some leaped off tree branches and held onto their shoulders. "There are too many of them, escape is the only way!"

"I – can't – bloody –" Prince Finn gritted his teeth as he wrenched off three goblins from his shoulders. He hacked his sword around and shook off three more goblins from his feet. He tried to reach his horse's reins, but the horses, too, were crushed underneath the ocean of Slushie Goblins. They were greatly outnumbered, and the goblins repeatedly sprayed them with slushies. Knight Ryder's face was hit, and he was now groaning in pain.

As he struggled to keep the goblins away, Prince Finn's hand found something in his pocket. Master Artie's magic beans.

_Master Artie! _the prince remembered. _He would know how to defeat these goblins!_

With all his might, the prince plucked one bean out of its bag and dropped it to the ground. He thought he would have to fight his way to his water container, but to his relief, the ground where the bean had been dropped in sparkled with light. The muddy ground contained enough water for the bean to work.

At the appearance of the light, the Slushie Goblins backed away, snarling in disgust. The light soon formed a misty projection of Master Artie, who was quietly reading a book in his dimly-lit chamber.

"Master Artie! Master – AAARGH!" Prince Finn yelled as a goblin sent more slushie towards him. One of them bit him in the shoulder, leaving a red scar.

Master Artie looked up from his book alarmingly. "Prince Finn! What are you – what are those around you?"

"Slushie Goblins!" Prince Finn cried over the commotion. Knights Sam and Ryder were still struggling; Knight Ryder was now driven to his knees, overburdened by the goblins. "How do we get rid of them, Master?" the prince asked in panic.

"My goodness, Slushie Goblins are lethal," Master Artie said concernedly. "My prince, the first thing you must do is whistle. Whistle! Whistle as loud as you can!"

"What?"

"_JUST WHISTLE_!"

Prince Finn decided it best to obey his master's odd advice. With great difficulty, he took in a deep breath… and whistled as loud as he could.

The shrill sound pierced the entire forest and pierced the Slushie Goblins' ears. The ones closest to the prince recoiled in agony, covering their ears with their hands, writhing and snarling at the prince. The creatures leapt out of his body, and soon he was free of goblins.

"Good! Keep whistling! Now, Slushie Goblins are most fearful of fire. You must make a fire, Finn!"

Prince Finn kept on whistling as he approached his fallen horse. Instantaneously, the goblins perching on his horse dispersed with angry shrieks. Prince Finn swiped in a bottle of oil strapped in his horse's saddle, silently grateful that the goblins had not smashed it into bits. He threw the bottle of oil to the ground, where it crashed and broke, leaking oil onto the damp soil. He then broke two of the nearest tree branches and started gnashing them together furiously.

Nothing but faint smoke at first.

Then, a spark.

Finally, the sparks fell to the oily ground, and the path was ablaze in a quick moment.

The Slushie Goblins wailed and howled in terror as they fled as far away as possible from the fire. They scrambled up onto trees, hid behind bushes, and sprinted into the darkness. Prince Finn, still whistling, picked up a burning branch and swung it around at the goblins. They all jumped back in fear, covering their eyes and ears as if blood was spurting out of them.

Prince Finn cleared the goblins away from Knights Ryder and Sam, who were badly slushied and beaten. He drove the goblins away from their horses, who lied defenselessly on the ground. Prince Finn pulled the horses back to their feet and helped his knights regain their seats on the horses' backs.

When he himself had climbed on top of his horse, he waved the burning stick again for one last time. The goblins retreated, pleading with their eyes for the fire to be taken away from them. Some of them were banging their heads dejectedly on the tree barks.

"We will be going now," Prince Finn announced at the goblins. "If you try to stop us again, I shall not hesitate to burn you."

The goblins let out a long, tentative hiss, their eyes watching the burning stick warily.

"I will take that as an approval," Prince Finn said. He eyed the fire still burning in the middle of the path. The water-sodden ground had prevented the fire to spread around the path, but it was enough to block the Slushie Goblins if they ever wanted to follow the three men. "Enjoy the last of your fire."

Brandishing the burning stick in the air like a trophy of honor, Prince Finn and his companions rode safely out of the path.


	5. The Other Henchman

Chapter Five: The Other Henchman

Princess Rachel Berry was still distressfully weeping by the windowsill when three soft knocks came upon her door.

Stifling back her tears, she straightened herself up. No matter where she was, she was still a princess, and she would keep her dignity. "Enter," she said, though her voice was hoarse from all the crying. She wiped at her eyes and forced a thin smile as the wooden door was pushed open.

The person that entered her chamber was not someone the princess expected. He was not Lady July, or her evil minion Kitty. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and dark-haired. His eyes were in the color of pale blue, and his youthful face was so beautiful that the princess took an involuntary gasp when he appeared. With his charming looks, warm eyes, and perfectly built figure, he was one of the most handsome men Princess Rachel had ever seen.

He was dressed in a white shirt, brown pants, and glistening black boots. The hilt of a knife popped out of its sheath, hanging from a leather belt strapped around his waist. As he met Princess Rachel's eyes, he offered her a smile. A smile so sweet, the princess could not help but redden in the face. She suddenly grew self conscious of her own appearance; she ran her hands over her hair in one frantic movement, wiped the rest of her tears away, and brushed off her messy nose. She wished she had had time to make herself presentable to this good-looking young man.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he bowed courteously at the princess, instantaneously gaining her respect and further admiration. "It is such an honor to finally stand in your presence. I have heard many a great things about you, my lovely princess."

Princess Rachel returned his compliments with a grateful smile. She wished he could not hear her heart racing inside her chest. She was a princess; she should always keep her composure, even in the face of such a gentleman. "I thank you, kind Sir," she answered politely. "May I inquire who you are?"

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier," the man bowed one more time. "My name is Brody Weston, Your Majesty. I am a resident of the Isle of New York. I am here to give you my warmest greetings."

Princess Rachel started at the new information. "The Isle of New York?" she asked. "Is this where I am?"

Brody gave her a puzzled look. "Why, yes, Your Highness," he said. "Did My Lady July not tell you?"

Princess Rachel shook her head. "All I knew was that this place is called the Tower of July," she said. "The Isle of New York is supposedly one of the most enchanting islands in the entire universe! It is beautiful, it is filled with wonderful people, and it is the one place where one can find their happiness! Oh, as I grew up I have always _dreamed_ of sailing to the Isle of New York, reaching my dreams, touching the stars, live in ecstasy and luxury and glory! Oh, New York…" The princess's face fell as her current condition returned to her. "But… this place is not as beautiful as I had always imagined…"

"Oh, do not be sad, dear princess," Brody said gently. He stepped closer to the princess and motioned towards the window. "The Isle of New York is a large place. There are more lands out there to explore than you could ever ask for. Sure, the Village of July and this tower are bleak and harsh, but there are many more splendid things to be found around the isle out there."

Princess Rachel looked out the window with Brody. He had taken a few steps closer, and they were now almost standing side by side. Although the princess was excited at having met Brody, her captive still greatly distressed her. Gloomy shadows cast themselves on the princess's pale face. She let out a sigh.

"If the isle is so beautiful," she said, "why cannot I explore it on my own? Why am I held captive here?"

Brody gave her a discomforted smile. "You need to be here for a while, my princess," he said. "But soon, I promise, you shall roam free into the world."

Princess Rachel turned to face him. "You are one of Lady July's henchmen," she exclaimed, suspicion starting to bubble up inside of her. "You serve her, do you not?"

"I do," Brody answered honestly, and the princess could not help but feel disappointed. "But, my princess, I am nothing like my acquaintance Kitty Wilde. I am not one to degrade others; I am not one to say nasty things to others. No; I am much more discreet. Yes, I do serve the Lady July, but only because she has chosen me as her personal henchman, and as a resident of the Village of July, I must comply to her wishes. I do things she asks me to do, and I try my best to please her. That is all. I do not wish to hurt anyone; and positively not you, my dear princess." At this, he took her hand and gallantly kissed it. Princess Rachel's cheeks burned more adamantly.

"There is nothing I can do about your captivity," Brody continued, "but if there is anything I can do to make your stay at the Tower more convenient, please, do not hesitate to let me know."

Princess Rachel did not know what she should ask for. Was it more decent food? A more comfortable bed? A new dress? A hairbrush? So many things passed her mind that for a moment she could not give Brody an answer.

"Let me give you some assistance," Brody said then. "What is Your Majesty's favorite pastime?"

Princess Rachel blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Tell me one thing Your Majesty enjoys doing in Your Majesty's spare time," Brody prompted again. "Is it reading? Knitting? Sewing?"

Princess Rachel shook her head. "It is not any of those," she said. "Actually, the thing I love most is to sing." A thin smile appeared on the princess's face. "I have had love for music ever since I can remember."

"Well, it is a funny thing, because so do I," Brody said. "May I have the honor of listening to Your Majesty's singing?"

Princess Rachel swallowed; she had never missed an opportunity to showcase her talent, but singing in front of this beautiful stranger was something else entirely to her. She felt an unusual sense of nervousness, but at the same time eagerness to awe Brody. "I suppose I could… show you…"

"I would be glad," Brody said with a nod.

Princess Rachel took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, as it was her custom whenever she sang. She felt the bitter wind stung her skin, and her mind traveled far and away into her home, the Berry Kingdom. How the sunshine shone brilliantly in her land, how the people laughed and cheered whenever she passed them. How she missed the simple beauty of living in a land so rich, so full of happiness that even the slightest form of misfortune seemed like an impenetrable dream.

Slowly, she began to recall a song she had memorized since childhood.

_Hear the music of the summer, ye merry and jolly men,_

_Rivers, valleys, mountains, seas dance with everlasting joy,_

_Feel the golden rays upon your skin as you lay in gentle hay,_

_And as night falls around you, the moon shall keep you company…_

Princess Rachel opened her eyes, and they were wet with tears. She brushed them away with a sense of humiliation. "I… often shed tears when I sing," she explained.

"The Song of the Summer," Brody exclaimed. "One of the four songs of the seasons. You have a very beautiful voice, Your Majesty."

Princess Rachel's cheeks went aflame. "I am most grateful," she whispered.

"Now, let me show you something I love to do," Brody said. He took the princess's hands and guided her to the center of the room.

"What are we about to do?" Princess Rachel questioned curiously.

"We are going to dance," Brody answered.

"But…" Princess Rachel looked about her. "There is no music."

Brody gave her a warm smile, and the young princess's heart fluttered wildly. "You do not need any music," he said.

Princess Rachel returned his smile. She was a thousand miles away from home, in a dark and strange land, and serving as a prisoner to some horrible lady who might seize something crucial of her possession. But right now, as she let Brody lead him into a quiet dance around the room, she thought that maybe there was a silver lining in every cloud.

**Lengthy chapter… 'scuse me. Inspired by the Brochel silent dancing in… what episode was that? I forget… hahaha… Anyone missing Brody and Cassandra on the fifth season? I know I do.**


	6. The Face in the Water

**Hey guys, sorry about the no-update on Wednesday (if you're one of those who were waiting for an update). Hectic week at college... but anyway, here's chapter six. Enjoy.**

Chapter Six: The Face in the Water

As soon as his shock and fear left him, Knight Sam confronted Knight Ryder.

"The road less traveled?" he asked with an unhappy scowl. "The road less traveled? The _right_ path?"

"It _was_ the right path," Knight Ryder answered.

"Oh, yeah? Then how was it that we were ambushed by an entire _army_ of Slushie Goblins?" Knight Sam raised his voice.

"I did not know the Slushie Goblins dwelt in those forests," Knight Ryder said defensively. "But it _was_ the right path. Choose the other and you would be dinner to the wild bears by now."

"But not to _Slushie Goblins,_" Knight Sam pointed out. "Best navigator in the kingdom. Right. It was all just a bloody joke."

Knight Ryder started to growl, and Knight Sam in return started reaching for his sword. A battle would have erupted right there and then if Prince Finn had not interrupted.

"Knights!" he bellowed, and the two knights averted their attentions to their master. "We have reached the river."

* * *

They decided to clean themselves up at the river. They took off their heavy armors and plunged into the icy stream. Their horses drank and washed their slushie-stained manes close by.

"Once we have passed the river, the mountains are our next obstacle," Knight Ryder said, pointing to jutting mountain peaks at the distance. "We should be most careful in the mountains; the road is treacherous and filled with danger."

"Wonderful," Knight Sam said. "Any other kind of monsters you would like to forget to tell us about?"

Knight Ryder gave him an angry look. "If you do not need my help," he said, "you are welcomed to serve as navigator throughout the rest of the journey." With that, he swam farther down the river. He soon disappeared as he bended into a corner.

"You should apologize to him," Prince Finn said. "He did not know, and he made a mistake. We should not lose faith in him due to one mistake only."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, he put our lives in danger." Knight Sam retorted.

"Yes, but what other option do we have?" the prince replied. "Knight Ryder has knowledge on the journey to the Southern border. At the moment, he is the best chance that I have. I am willing to give him another chance. Are you?"

Prince Finn then left the remaining knight alone to ponder on his thoughts.

* * *

Knight Ryder's heart was heavy as he swam upstream.

His comrade's words back there had pained him terribly. He had made a mistake; he bravely admitted so. He could not have known that the road was crowded with Slushie Goblins. But Knight Sam's accusations left him feeling utterly useless. He had made Ryder feel... dimwitted.

Back in the kingdom, Knight Ryder would never consider himself an intelligent person. Growing up, he had had troubles with his reading and counting skills, unlike the other children his age. This drew in mocking and teasing from the other children. Up until the ripe age of fifteen, Ryder had always doomed himself as a mentally incapable person. Even his parents were sometimes shamed by his low intelligence. He was the donkey of the village, the one everyone thought of as slow and dumb.

But then, during his teen years, he discovered that he had talents in navigation. He could always find his way back, no matter how astray from home he went. He could memorize any road within seconds without even trying. When the kingdom was ambushed by an army of vicious, giant eagles, Ryder was the one who consulted the villagers of an escape route through the Eastern forest. Normally, people stayed away from the Eastern forest because of its winding, twisted path, but not Ryder. Ryder knew exactly where he was going, having only explored the forest once. He led most of the villagers into safety, and for that triumph he was promoted as a knight by King Burt himself. No matter where he went, Ryder knew how to get back to the right path. He always knew which way to go; it was within his blood. He would never get lost.

Thus, Knight Sam's bitter doubts about his talents left Knight Ryder's heart pained. Navigation was the only thing he was proud of himself, and to have his only pride stripped down in front of their prince drove an emotional wave inside of him.

_Stupid Knight Sam, _he thought to himself. He decided to dive in to clear his head.

The water was cold on his skin. His tired eyes jolted awake, and he was relieved by the sense of security being underwater offered him. All that filled his ears were the rush of the stream, the gentle rippling of water, and the faint splashing sound of the river. The river in which they had arrived upon only reached his chest, but upstream, the river was deeper. Soon Knight Ryder felt as if he was floating in the middle of a cool, deep blue ocean. He dived in deeper to run his fingers along the smooth, muddy ground underneath.

Suddenly, he stopped. He thought he saw a flicker of light ahead of him. He held his breath; was it just his imagination? Was it just the shadow of the setting sun, playing tricks on his eyes?

Another flicker.

It was not the setting sun.

Curious, Knight Ryder swam his way towards the spot with the light. There was nothing there. Only solid, muddy ground.

He was about to resurface and breathe for air when the ground started to shine once more.

This time, he was definitely not imagining things. The ground underneath his feet really shone with bright, turquoise light. Knight Ryder stared in amazement as the ground began to form, slowly, into what seemed like a circle. A little whirlwind appeared on the spot where the ground was transforming, and a sense of alarm filled him; was this hole dangerous?

Then, curiously, he heard music in his ears. The soft, gentle singing voice of a lady.

_Come to me, my brave knight, save my life, find me, love me, kiss me by the lips…_

Knight Ryder found himself enthralled in the beautiful singing voice. He had never heard of that voice before, but it made him feel warm inside. He started to feel drowsy as the voice kept singing into his ears. He sank deeper into the water.

As his eyes drooped lower, he realized that the ground was not forming a circle; instead, it was forming a face. A _human_'s face.

Knight Ryder frowned, trying to keep his eyes open, as the picture of a charming young lady appeared before him. The projection was misty, as if it was some kind of a hazy dream, but there was no mistaking the maiden's beauty.

Her skin was pale and smooth; her brown hair fell as graceful curls around her tiny shoulders. Her lips were thin, pulled into a sweet and innocent smile. But what drew Knight Ryder's heart and soul was her eyes. Her eyes were wide, bright with intelligence, with joy, with happiness, with kindness and love. And they were in the most brilliant shade of blue that he had ever seen. Cerulean, if he was not mistaken…

He was only a few fingertips away from the face under the water when a hand yanked him up.

He resurfaced, gasping for breath, ears ringing from the swift change in pressure. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the glare of the reddish sky in front of him. "What? What the… What?" It was as if he had been pulled from a trance; he was disoriented and confused, and his head throbbed with a dull ache.

"Ryder! What in the king's name were you doing?"

Knight Sam was shaking his shoulders, a concerned look on his face. Prince Finn was waddling towards them. "You could have drowned! Did you realize how long you were underwater?"

"I… what?" Knight Ryder shook his head. "There… there was a face… there… there was a girl… in there…" He turned around in a circle to find the spot of ground where he had seen the lady's face. His heart longed to see her again. She was so beautiful, it hurt.

"What face?" Knight Sam asked. "There is no one here but us, Ryder. I came over to apologize to you, but I saw you dived underneath. When you did not come back to the surface for an impossibly long time, I began to worry."

Knight Ryder realized that his lungs were burning. He had been underwater for too long; his friend was right. But how could he not notice this? Was he so captivated by the face underwater that he nearly drowned himself?

"But there _was_ a face…" Knight Ryder insisted.

"Oh," Knight Sam said with apprehension. "Oh, Ryder, you must have met a river nymph."

"A river… what?"

"A river nymph," Knight Sam repeated. "They make their homes in deep rivers. They lure people into staying underwater until they drown. They usually show faces of people you love or care about and sing to your ears to trick you into staying underwater. Then they would take you away, though I know not where."

"But…" Knight Ryder tried to remember the face he had seen. "But I have never seen the girl before. Never in my life, I am sure of it."

"Master Artie once told me that river nymphs could also show you your true love," Prince Finn added. "So maybe the nymph was showing you the face of your future wife."

That was an idea Ryder favored. To meet that lovely girl again and make her his _wife_…

"It's getting late," Prince Finn pointed out. "Let us finish bathing and make camp somewhere near." The prince swam back to their horses.

The two knights, left alone, stared at each other. Knight Ryder realized that Knight Sam had just saved his life. For that, he could not stay angry at him anymore.

"You saved my life," Knight Ryder told him. "Thank you."

Knight Sam shrugged and turned the other way. "I do not wish to lose our navigator," he said, without a hint of mocking in his voice. "Let us go. I think we are clean enough."

**I know that Sam and Ryder never had issues on Glee before, so it's kind of silly to make them fight with each other, but that's just a part that I think would suit the story. As usual, if you are willing, please leave reviews, feedback, and any other comments you would like to share with me. :) Thanks!**


	7. The Oracle Prophecies

**Hi, I'm back… been a couple of weeks since I've updated… college's fun, but it's been pretty hectic! Anyway, I'm going to make this chapter shorter because I don't want to torture you all with another very long chapter… haha. Happy reading.**

Chapter Seven: The Oracle Prophecies

The three men had only rested for a few short moments when Prince Finn's bag of magical beans began to glow.

Prince Finn pulled out the bag and felt it shaking. He opened it and found one single bean trembling inside the sack. Gingerly, he picked the bean up and examined it. It was vibrating violently, and it was beginning to grow hot in his hands.

"Is that one of Master Artie's magical beans?" Knight Sam asked. The prince nodded. Hurriedly the fair-haired knight poured some water onto the ground. "Here, Your Majesty," he said. "Toss the bean into the water, quick."

The prince did as he was told. As soon as the bean splashed into the water, it broke apart to reveal a projection of Master Artie's face.

"Finn!" Master Artie sighed with relief. "It is fortunate that I can reach you. I hope the three of you are still alive and well."

"Master Artie," Prince Finn smiled. "You could contact me with these beans?" He rattled the bag of beans, impressed. "These really _are_ magical!"

"Yes, and it is one of my most brilliant inventions," Master Artie said proudly. "Hear me, Finn, Sam, Ryder, I have called to give you new information regarding your quest."

The three knights leaned in closer to the projection.

"The Oracle at the Hummel-Hudson Kingdom had spoken," Master Artie said grimly, as if speaking of the Oracle alone was not pleasant for him. "She had had a vision, and I am afraid it is not good news I am bringing you."

"Whatever it is we must know," Prince Finn said. "Tell us, master."

Master Artie took a deep breath. "The Oracle told me that Princess Rachel Berry's kidnappers have an evil plan in mind," he said. "They were going to wake some ancient beast that would destroy the entire Isle de Lima. For that, they need a great source of power. Power only Princess Rachel possesses."

"What power?" Prince Finn questioned.

"The Oracle was not, ah – very _specific_ about the entire prophecy," Master Artie said unhappily. "She only received bits and pieces. But here is the problem, my young prince," Master Artie grimaced. "The ancient beast could only be awaken as the full moon of the summer solstice appears. That is two nights apart from now."

A chill went throughout Prince Finn's body. "Two nights from now?" he repeated. "But… that means…"

"You only have two more days to find your beloved princess and possibly save Isle de Lima from utter destruction, yes," Master Artie finished grimly. "Time is running out, my prince. You must hurry." Master Artie glanced to his right. "My apologies, but Queen Carole just asked for me. I must go. Best of luck to you, my prince. Keep him safe for me, brave knights."

Before any of the three could respond, the projection winked out of existence. All that was left was a pool of mud water and a cracked bean.

"Two nights from now," Knight Sam muttered. "And we have not even reached the Southern borders."

Prince Finn pulled his thoughts together. He _had_ to save his princess; he knew he had to. He would find her, rescue her, and stop those evil kidnappers from resurrecting the horrible beast. It seemed like an impossible task, but he just _had_ to try.

"All right then," the prince stood up and picked up his sword. "We must continue our journey now."

"Now?" Knight Sam asked.

"We have no more time to lose," Prince Finn said, new determination burning in his eyes. "If we could pass the Titans' mountain and the Forest of the Mist tonight, we should be by the Southern border by tomorrow morning. We should find the princess quicker if we continue to move now."

Knights Sam and Ryder glanced at each other. They seemed to communicate silently, for they got to their feet and strapped their swords at the same time.

"Let's go!" Knight Sam said excitedly. "Titans' Mountain, here we come!"

**I'm still not sure on who should be the Oracle… who do you think should be the almighty Oracle, guys? It's a she, so pick a female character. :)**


	8. The Brody Problem

Chapter Eight: The Brody Problem

It was just a little after sunset when the wooden door of Princess Rachel Berry's room received another knocking.

The princess unconsciously ran her hands through her hair, wishing that she was not as messy as she felt. She was hoping it would be Brody again, visiting her, probably to accompany her for dinner. They could dance again. She could sing for him again.

But the person entering her chamber was another stranger. He was tall and lean, with pale skin that gleamed under the dark sky. He had a tuft of chocolate hair that was combed neatly to the back, a rather pointed nose, and light blue eyes. The poor boy looked haggard and hungry; Princess Rachel suspected he was not one of Lady July's minions.

"Greetings, my fair princess," his voice was soft and gentle. "It is an honor. I am here to bring your supper." He set a tray of food consisting of a loaf of bread, a slice of cheese, and a jug of water.

"Thank you," Princess Rachel smiled, although she could not help but feel disappointed that it was not Brody. "I… have never seen you before. Who are you, if I might ask? You do not look like one of Lady July's… minions."

"Oh, I am not," the boy replied with a thin smile. "My name is Kurt, Your Majesty. I am… how do I say this? I am a prisoner in the Tower of July."

Princess Rachel sat up in alarm. "I, too, am a prisoner!" she said. "Oh, were you kidnapped from your kingdom too?"

"I was captured when I was venturing away from home, yes," Kurt answered, his expression turning sour as he reminisced his captivation. "I was out looking for adventure, and prison is what I get." He grimaced. "You are fortunate to be kept in such a chamber, Your Majesty. I make my house in the comfort of the dungeons. There is another girl with me, a young lady from the Schuester Kingdom. At least I have some company, but the dungeons are not a pleasant place to stay."

"How… how long have you been held here?" the princess asked. Now that she had found a friend with a similar fate, she was excited; Kurt would know exactly how she felt about being in the tower. Possibly, the girl from the Schuester Kingdom should, too. She wondered if she could meet this girl sometime soon.

Kurt sighed as he watched the sky darken outside the chamber. "Ah, how long has it been?" he wondered, more to himself than to the princess. "One winter, I suppose. One winter and two springs. This shall be my second summer."

"All those times," Princess Rachel said with amazement, "and no one had come looking for you?"

Kurt winced. "I am sure my family is looking for me," he said. "But this island is not exactly the easiest place to find."

Princess Rachel turned grim. "From which kingdom, pray, did you come from?"

"The Hummel-Hudson Kingdom," Kurt said.

The name of the kingdom brought back memories to Princess Rachel. She was instantly reminded of her beloved fiancé, Prince Finn Hudson. Her head spun as the prince's smiling face appeared in her mind. Prince Finn, of course. It had been a long time since she had heard from him; he had been away on some important journey for the kingdom, and he had not given her word for months. She thought he had disappeared into thin air. She was beginning to despair of their tenuous relationship, and she was afraid, deep down, that the prince did not want to be with her anymore. Prince Finn; her beloved, handsome prince. Where was he now? Did he even know that she was missing? Was he looking for her?

"Princess?" Kurt's voice brought her back into reality. "Are you all right? You look a little pale."

"Prince Finn," Princess Rachel stammered. "Prince Finn Hudson. Do you know him, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes shone. "Of course I know him," he said. "The entire Hummel-Hudson kingdom knows who he is. Why? Why are you asking of him?"

"I… I am his fiancée." At Kurt's wide-eyed surprise, Princess Rachel hurriedly added, "Which is why I am feeling rather distressed, Kurt. I… I…" She exhaled. "I know this is a strange request, but may you please sit down and… and may I tell you of my problem?"

"Oh goodness, yes," Kurt said, eagerly sitting next to the princess on her bed. "What is it that is troubling you, princess? I give you my word that our conversation shall not leave this chamber."

Princess Rachel studied Kurt with newfound interest. "You are a kind soul, Kurt," she said. "I trust you and keep you by your word." She clasped her hands together. "Kurt, this afternoon, one of Lady July's henchmen came into my chambers. He wanted to check on me, and he was very courteous, very kind and charming too. I…"

"Oh, no," Kurt's face shone with apprehension. "You have met Brody Weston, have you not?"

Princess Rachel's cheeks went aflame.

"What did you do with Brody, princess?" Kurt demanded. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing!" Princess Rachel grew even more embarrassed. "He just asked me if everything was all right, and he assured me that I should be released soon. And… and I sang for him… and… he asked me to dance with him…"

"Oh, no, princess, look," Kurt edged closer to her. "Brody Weston is charming and handsome, yes. But he is still Lady July's henchman. Beware of him, princess! You might not know what tricks he has up his sleeve to lure you into cooperating with Lady July. Brody is bad news for you. Forget him."

"But… but…"

"No buts, princess. I am trying to keep you away from danger. Brody is one of Lady July's most loyal henchmen. He would say things he knew you would like to hear. We might never know when he is lying or when he is telling the truth. Don't, princess, don't. Remember Prince Finn. Remember your _fiancée_! He is probably looking for you right now!"

Princess Rachel pouted. "My _fiancée_ has not given me word for months," she said. "I do not even know where he is at the moment, or if he is even alive."

"Do not assume the worst of him," Kurt advised. "He might be plowing through the woods right now, fighting evil monsters just to find you. I believe that he loves you, princess, and that he shall do whatever it takes to rescue you and return you to your kingdom. Do not lose faith, princess; if you doubt him, then you are dooming your own soul."

Kurt stood up to leave. "Just heed my warning, princess," he said as he placed a hand on the door. "Be cautious of Brody Weston. Do not fall for his charms or his lies. Keep your prince faithfully in your heart, and you shall find each other again."

Kurt left Princess Rachel alone even more confused than she was before. Guilt started to eat away at her heart; she had forgotten about her prince, and danced with a handsome stranger instead. What kind of fiancée was she?

Prince Finn… where was he? Was he really plowing through the woods, fighting evil monsters and looking for her as Kurt had predicted? Would he ever come barging through that wooden door, sweep her off her feet, and carried her gallantly back into her kingdom?

Would he ever return and marry her?

All throughout the night, Kurt's words rang through her restless mind.

_Keep your prince faithfully in your heart, and you shall find each other again._

That night she dreamed of Prince Finn Hudson.

**Brochel, Finchel, Brochel, Finchel… :D**

**Who do you ship, guys? I miss Finchel… a lot…**


End file.
